When We Were Younger
by casualtymybae
Summary: When a familiar face shows up to the ED can Cal and Ethan keep their cool or will they be forced to confront the demons thats been following them since they were children. *This story contains details of abuse*
1. Is He Back?

This chapter is more Ethan centered as the next one will be centered around Caleb.

Ethans POV:

Getting up for shift i cant put my finger on it but something feels different , like i am being watched. I shake off the funny feeling and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast before leaving. As i walk towards the stairs i knock on Cals door to wake him also.

"Come on Cal otherwise we will be late" i shout as a grumble as a response tells me he is awake. Sitting at the table 10 minutes later Cal emerges and makes himself a cup of coffee staring at me who is deep in thought.

"You okay there Eth?" he asks worridly. I just nod in response.

"Ethan, whats up and dont say nothing" he says more stern this time.

"It probably is nothing though Cal. I cant explain it, just something feels off today." I say getting up from the table and grabbing my bag ready to go to work. Cal drinks his coffee and is ready to join me in a matter of minutes. Hopefully its just me being paranoid.

At work i feel a little better but still something isnt right.

"Ethan we need some stock for cubicle 2. Could you grab some quickly please" Elle asks me as i nod, place down my notes and head off the store cupboard. As i pick up some equiptment i hear the door open and close again. Startled i turn around. Is that who i think it is? Is he really here! Quickly i take my phone out of my scrubs and dial Cals number.

"I dont think so!" the voice tells me grabbing my phone from my hand.

"Big brother cant help now" it says laughing. I try to push past only to be knocked down by the figures arms. Laying on the ground i cant help but feel fear. I knew something was wrong today, but never did i think it would be this of all things.

"How did you get here? Why are you here" i ask my voice cracking. He just laughs

"That is for me to know and you and your brother to find out" he says as a sinister grin crosses his face. Next thing i know a strong fist flys towards my face as everything turns black and the dark figure leaves the room knocking down a bottle on his way out and turning the lock on exiting. Whatever that is he just opened and spilt it smells bad i think as i drift off deep into sleep.


	2. Something Isnt Right

Calebs POV:

Ethan has been gone 30 minutes now. Where is he? I know it sounds silly but something is in the back of my mind telling me that something is wrong. It's not like him to go missing during his shift. He doesn't like missing work. Someone must know where he is. As i walk around the ED i keep an eye out for any sign of Ethan, with no luck. Then something catches my eye. There is a man. Okay that doesn't sound too odd as i work in a hospital but something about him is familiar. Like i have seen him before but i can't think where. As he walks away he sees me from the corner of his eye and turns to me. That smile he gives me is enough to make my blood run cold. As he leaves the ED doors it hits me! Is it really him? Is he really back? If i am right about this then Ethan could be in serious danger. Racing out after him i nearly run into the gang outside.

"Man in a hoodie just walked out. Where did he go?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"He got into a taxi and left why? Was he a patient?" Noel asked. I shake my head.

"No but it's important. Elle where is Ethan?" I ask as she stares at me confused.

"I sent him to the store cupboard to get supplies for cubicle 2 why?" she asks.

Without any explanation i turn and head back into the ED and up the stairs towards the store cupboard. On arrival i notice it's locked. I need to get in there. As i step closer to the door i smell something strong. Bleach? Oh god no please.

"ETHAN!" I shout but no response. As i start to panic i realise there is only one way to get in there. Bracing myself i slam my body into the door forcing it open as i stand shocked at the sight i am met with.

He is unconscious and lying surrounded by a pool of bleach. Covering my mouth and nose with one hand i grab his scrub top and pull him out using the other hand. Shutting the door i begin assessing him. Hes breathing but who knows how much chemical he has taken in. I need to get him to resus quick.

"Okay Ethan, Im going to make sure you are fine. I promise you will be okay. You need to be okay. I will find him and he will pay for this. He made our lives a living hell before he isnt going to do that again. He will come back and i'll be ready when he does" I say to Ethan and i pick him up and proceed to hurry towards resus. I just hope i found him on time.


	3. Who Is He?

Caleb's POV:

I sprint down the stairs, Ethan unconscious in my arms. I can see i am causing a scene racing through crowds of doctors and towards resus. Louise sees me coming and notices Ethan. Grabbing the doors she swings them open so i can come through. The rest of the team look on in shock as i place him down onto a bed and start hooking him up to wires and tubes. Charlie is the first to step in.

"Cal you know you cant treat him. Let us give him some saline and oxygen and you go sit with Connie and explain what happened so we can give him the best possible treatment." Just as i turn to leave it hits me that i should warm them.

"No one comes in here to see him except me. That's for his safety" i say sternly. They look confused as i walk out and towards Connie's office. Sitting down i wait for her to arrive going through every possible scenario i can. Within minutes she arrives and sits opposite me.

"Normally i would yell at you for treating him but something has happened and i need to know what it is Caleb." She looks more sympathetic then anything else. I take a deep breath and start to explain.

"He went to the store cupboard to get some supplies but was gone ages. That's not like him to disappear so i went to check on him. That's when i found the cupboard door locked. I could smell bleach. I forced the door open and found him on the ground. He was probably there for about 30 minutes i don't know for sure." I say finally stopping as Connie just sits and listens.

"Any idea what happened. Could he of fainted and knocked it down as he fell?" she asks. I shake my head knowing exactly who did this.

"I saw him leave. I didn't want to believe it was him to begin with but the way he walked and the smile when he say me, it was defiantly him. He tortured us throughout our childhood. Always tried to hurt Eth but i wouldn't let him so he took it out on me. He did this because i wasn't there to stop him." The anger was building in my voice as Connie looks over confused and scared at how angry i was becoming.

"Who is he Cal? Who is the man that hurt your brother?" she asks me awaiting my answer. I look her dead in the eyes a cold tone to my voice as i say his name for the first time in over a decade.

"He's our dad"


	4. A Sinister Turn Of Events

Cals POV:

Sitting in Connie's office i feel disgusting having called him our dad. Me or Ethan haven't spoke about him since he left 10 years ago. Mum found out about the abuse and gave him the choice. Either stay and go to prison or leave and never come back. For leaving she wouldnt ring them and he can just stay away. Hes come back because he knows she is gone, that she can't do anything. But if he really thinks he is just getting away with this he can think again. No one hurts my little brother and just walks away. Heading back towards resus i need to see how he is. Upon entering i see Elle administer saline and Louise taking some notes on his condition.

"How is he?" i ask Elle who stands aside to speak to me.

"he will be okay sweetie. Just waiting for him to come round. Since we knew what it was straight away it meant we could give him the right medication." She says smiling towards me as i head back over to him just as Connie walks in.

"Connie what we spoke about stays between us please" i tell her as she nods in agreement and the rest of the team look on confused.

"All you need to know is that no one else besides me enters this room. This is for his safety above anything else. I also wont be leaving his side. I will be staying here or wherever he gets moved to." I look at them with no emotion, not caring what their answer is because that is what is happening. Before anyone can answer back Connie speaks up.

"Of course Cal. You can stay with him as long as it takes. I will place security outside his room so when you do leave his room to get food or go to the bathroom then you know he is safe okay" she says calmly to me as i smile back saying thank you. Everyone else is still looking confused but i cant explain it all to them now. Promising to go into more detail another time they leave me alone with him and go about other patients. As promised not minutes later a security guard is placed outside the room and informed of who can go in and out of the room. Time passess slowly as i sit with him waiting for him to wake. I must of been there over an hour before he finally stirs awake.

"Ethan? Can you open your eyes for me mate?" i say softly as he open them a little more trying to work out what is going on.

"Where am I? What happened?" he says his voice sounding crocky.

"I found you unconscious in the store cupboard. You had inhaled some bleach while out but you are okay now thanks to everyone." I finish saying as he shoots up panicking.

"DAD!" he says as i ease him back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry Nibbles. You have security and i've said no one is to come in here besides myself. You're safe." I place my hand onto his shoulder and we sit in silence for what was 20 minutes but felt like a lifetime.

I excuse myself and tell him he is safe with security and head off in the direction of the toilets. Turning the corner i am pushed against a wall and faced with the man i hate.

"Why?" Is all i could ask.

"Because i couldn't find you and now i have. Night night Caleb. Sleep tight" is the last thing i hear before everything goes dark. Waking up i am in what feels like the boot of a car. Where am i going? What will happen to me and will anyone find me?


	5. Where's Cal?

Elles POV:

As i head into Ethan's room to take some notes i see he is on his own. Opening the door his eyes flutter open as he smiles at me before speaking quietly to say hi.

"Wheres Caleb sweetie?" i ask noticing he looks around for him.

"He went off to the toilets but that was awhile ago so i don't know where he could be now." he says as he falls in and out of consciousness.

"Ok. I will go have a look for him and let you know" and with that i head out of the door and in search of unaware of the horror he has already entailed.

Connies POV:

Sitting in my office i am just looking through some admin work when there is a knock on my door so loud i jump out of my seat.

"come in" i say trying to compose myself as Elle enters the room.

"What's wong ?" i ask seeing the urgency that is on her face. Sitting down she tries to catch her breath between talking.

"I went to check on Ethan when i noticed Cal wasn't there. He said he had gone to the toilet but that was ages ago ad no one has seen him since. Is there anyway to find out where he may be? Im really starting to worry about him" Elle says as i place down the admin on my desk and bring up all CCTV from around the hospital in and out.

"If he is anywhere we will find him" i say chuckling to myself, little do i know of what we are about to witness.

Switching on the CCTV we see CAl being carried out of the back of the hospital by a man and placed in the boot of his car. Taking a picture of the man i make my way to Ethan's room and sat down next to him.

"Ethan who is this man. He has taken Cal and we need to know" i say urgently as i show him the picture. His face drains of colour as he takes the phone and just stares at it. The rest of the team are informed and join us in the room.

"Hes our dad. You need to find Cal. He is in a lot of danger if he has him" Ethan says handing the phone back to me.

"Ethan why is he dangerous. What did he do that was so bad" Jacob finally asks the question everyone was thinking.

"i will tell you but i promise you will regret knowing." he says as we all sit down waiting for him to continue.

What did their dad do? How bad could he be and how much danger is Caleb actually in?


	6. Cals Horror

While everyone back at the ED are trying to find him they know nothing of what he has already been though...

Calebs POV:

I must of drifted off during the journey. I wake still inside what i believe is the boot of a car but we have stopped moving. I can't breath. I feel trapped. Using my hands i bang on the boot as hard as i can trying to get some sort of attention, even if its dads. I just need fresh air. Within seconds the boot flies open as i grab the sides struggling to catch my breath.

"Whats wrong with you? You never use to act like that?" he says a mix of anger and confusion. Without waiting for my response he grabs under my arm and hauls me out of the car and into a small abandoned house. It looks familier but i don't realise where from until i enter. Shoes on the floor, furniture still around the house. Its like they just left everything and walked out. Infact that i exactly what happened! I know because i was there... This is our old house.

"I CAME HOME TO FIND YOU ALL GOME! HOW ANGRY DO YOU THINK I FELT?" words practically spat in my direction as i am thrown onto a chair and my hands and feet tried behind my back. Grabbing some old duck tape he tapes my mouth so i cant scream. Im scared but at the same time im not. Why does this feel so normal? My only thoughts are Ethan. Is he okay? Suddenly all thoughts are shattered when i hear a click from the kitchen. What is he doing? As i turn my head he walks back in with a kettle full of newly boiled water. Leaning in close enough i can feel his breath on my he just whispers those words i dreaded of hearing...

"Now the real fun begins. You don't need that now. Where we are no-one will hear you anyway" he chuckles as he pulls on the tape. As i brace myself the first splash of boiling water touches my skin as i scream out in pain. Now i fight. I have beaten him once and i am damn well going to do it again. I need to get back to Ethan no matter what that takes to get there...


End file.
